The Primrose's Death Sentence
by ktod
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Prim was sent into the Hunger Games? Read On to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I was curled on the couch next to my mother and Katniss. We were watching Katniss parade around in a collection of her personal designer Cinna's wedding dresses. She showcased dresses of completely different styles, some sexy, others girly and traditional. They were all judged by the entire population of Panem's capitol. Whichever was the favorite amongst the people, would be the dress she would wear down the aisle to marry Peeta. Although she acted madly in love with Peeta, I suspected she would much rather be without him.

After the last dress and Katniss did their modeling, the screen flashed to an ever so familiar poisonous snake-like face. President Snow smiled slyly as he addressed the population,"Good Evening Panem, as you know, this year will be the 75th hunger games, so that means a third Quarter Quell."

The Quarter Quell was the annual fight to death between children ages 12 to 18, but with an extra twist that made the odds even more against the tributes. It happened every 25 years. I shivered, it had only been last year I was chosen to fight, when Katniss had volunteered to save me and won. President Snow continued, "This year, the tributes will be reaped from all eligible direct family members of the victors."

I shrieked an earsplitting scream. That meant me. I started to count the other female family members of the victors. Well, Haymitch had a sister. So that meant a 50/50 chance of getting chosen. It was like last year all over again. I stuffed my face in the leather couch, and gave one last muffled scream,"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!"

Katniss and mother lifted me off the couch as I cried. It just wasn't fair. I hated the Capitol. I hated President Snow. They had tried to take my life. They tried to take my sister. They took my father. They tried to take my mother. Now they tried to kill me once more. I just let the tears flow in a sea of woe. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

Mother laid me down in my bed, and Katniss clambered in next to me. She stroked my hair and hummed a tune. She kissed my head continually. It was no use; I continued to cry until I fell into a deep tiresome sleep.

_A snake-like man smiled and took a sip of the wine glass. As he put the glass down, I saw the blood-stain on his puffed out lips. He smile a sharp smile, and stalked over to me. I tried to run from the president, but my body wouldn't move. Snow picked me up, and I noticed the room was covered in mirrors from the floor to the ceiling. I saw myself staring back at me from one thousand different angles as a wooden puppet. _

_ Snow picked up my marionette family, and we began to feel our move as Snow pulled the strings. I felt my hand pick-up a dagger and I started to puncture Katniss. I then started to kill my family. When they were in splinters, I gave my heart a stab. I fell down, and heard Snow laugh and snicker, letting the blood drip from his lips on my bleeding heart._

I sat up sweating in bed. I panted and touched my heart, which was not bleeding to death. Then I heard weeping from the other side of the bed. "Katniss?"

"Yes?" her voice was hoarse from crying. Yet, she never cried. She was so...strong.

"You think I'm going to die, don't you?" the tears filled my eyes.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Yes! I will!"

"I promise you the capitol will never hurt you." she pinned her mockingjay pin on my dress as we cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Reaping, the Capitol, and the Train.

It was reaping day. The people gathered in the square, solemnly awaiting Effie Trinket. She appeared, eager to begin the reaping. Her latest style, a bob with blue and pink streaks upon the unnatural color of white, flounced excitedly as she greeted the crowd cheesily. "Good morning, and good day, everyone! Who's ready for the most celebrated event of Panem?"

The crowd was silent.

"Ooh! Somebody's a little shy! Well then, in celebration of the Capitol's power, and a reminder of the rebels that they brought danger to all the family, and even the strongest cannot protect their loved ones, we celebrate the third Quarter Quell!"

She arrived at the first glass bowl, and said with the excitement of a kid at a candy-store, "Ladies first!"

She thrust her hand in until she came across the only paper, and thrust her hand out. "The winner, representing the ladies if District 12, is Primrose Everdeen!"

I walked up, dragging my feet, not daring to show emotion. I stepped in front of Effie, and glared from under my hair. She smiled and congratulated me for "winning" such a "prestigious" honor. I gave an unexcited smile, my eyes glancing away in disgust. Normally, I try to be as polite as possible, putting my family under the impression that I'm docile, but today I wasn't going to hide my emotions under a blanket of weakness and fear. I was only deluding myself of the situation I lived in. I marched with my last bit of dignity over to the side of the stage.

"Now on to the gentlemen of the district twelve!" Effie sorted blindly through the papers and settled on the unlucky winner. "Narmer Mellark! What a handsome name!"

A tall boy with broad shoulders and a heavy build arose form the crowd. He resembled Peeta, but was more buff, being the delivery boy of his family's bakery. He was always lifting loads of heavy goods. I stood no chance against him. With his slicked blond hair, and piercing blue eyes, he would woo sponsors with ease. Hopefully his personality was even better. I began to think he might win.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in favor!" but they weren't in my favor at all. Oh no they were not. I snickered at the irony.

The table in the dining cart of the train was set with a great feast. I assumed my position, smoothing the dress I had picked from the Capitol selected wardrobe. Narmer was already there, and so was dear Effie Trinket. The two missing were Katniss and Peeta; our mentors to be. They arrived in a solemn fashion, wearing matching black clothing, as if making a statement. Katniss clung to Peeta tightly, and Effie absorbed all of this excitedly. "Ooh I love that strapless number Katniss! The same with your suit Peeta! You two really are the perfect lovebirds!"

"May we eat?" Narmer intterupted her dainty clapping. She paused, turned to Narmer annoyed, and cut her sentence off with a nod. He dived in and wolfed down everything within range. I stared at the food until Katniss shoved a roitiseirre chicken on my plate. She glared at me, as if to say, _eat_. I did obediently, and scoured the table for more as I finished.

As dessert was brought out, Katniss and Peeta showed us knife throwing techniques. I was confused as to why they did this, especially with me, because we stood no chance. Well, maybe Narmer did, but I didn't. I felt surprised at my cold approach; it was normally my sister who was the cold one. Lately, the capitol had been constantly endangering my family. I mean, the reason I am being sent out to fight was to punish my sister. Now, I could not care to show emotion, there was none left after all the emotion the capitol had sought out from me.

Not concentrating, I threw the knife at Effie, grazing her perfect cheekbone. She yelped in pain. "Katniss! Control this thing that you call your sister! She nearly killed me!"

Katniss turned to me to say something, but I was already at Effie, steaming, "Shut up you naive twat!"

She gaped, watching as I stormed to my room. I tore off my dress, and fell into bed with my underwear on. I started to weep, sobs filling up every breath I took. I hated her. So naïve to our situation. Katniss would understand, wouldn't she? I waited for her to come in. I waited for her to agree with and console my hurt spirit, and yet she never came. I fell asleep waiting for her.

The morning came, bright, and I nearly forgot where I was. I looked to find Katniss, instead to see a window picturing the oh-so welcoming Capitol. Hooray! Let the death commence!


End file.
